knowndimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
UnWorld France
France is a country in western Europe in the UnWorld. It borders West Hyrule and Germany to the north, the Mushroom Kingdom to the west and UnWorld Spain to the south. France is ruled by the Emperor Napoleon Bonapart and the Prime Minister Gaston. History France started off when a group of Space Nomads called the Normans decided to land of the UnWorld. They conquered a piece of land from the declining Sparta and declared it their own. Later, the Normans decided to change their names to the French, and named their country France. The nation spanded from modern Spain to the wester parts of Germany including Denmark. This land over the years was sceeded to other nations to form the modern France. Until CE 1723, France was ruled by the Louis' . However, due to evils by King Louis XIV, such as banning Cheese, people revolted. One of these people was Napolean Bonapart, who established a new France with him as the emperor. Bonapart repealed all the evil laws Louis made and brought the Internet to France. Napolean also decided to conquer lotsa land in Africa and other places and build a colonial empire. Each state he conquered was settled by French people, and the natives were forced to work in Cheese Factories. The Great Pickle Genocide In French West Africa, a French colony, the natives were an intelligent species known as pickles (oversized pickles with arms, legs and a face). Many pickles one day to stop working in the Cheese Factories, so they decided to demand to make Bleu Cheese instead, because it smelled better. When Napolean denied they raided the local government offices and burned French people's houses. They then used the help of terrorist groups from Arabia to blow up the factories. These actions outraged the French. Napoleon sent very straightforward orders to the French Army. "Kill all, men, women, children" The Army went to every pickle village and did what they were told. 99% of the pickle population in French West Africa were murdered. The only survivors escaped to other countries. Today, only about 2,000 pickles are left and they live in small communities across the UnWorld. This genocide, made the French Colonial Empire very unpopular. Pickle War As a result of the Great Pickle Genocide, the remaining pickles in the world (about 1 million at the time) got other countries to sypathise with them. These nations stopped trade with France, and the Bleu Cheese had nowhere to be exported. France demanded trade to be resumed and Napoleon issued an official appology for the genocide. However, stuff he said in the appology, which were quite offinsive. This outraged the pickles, and sympathising countries declared war on France. This conflict was known as the Pickle War. During the war, parts of French West Africa were occupide by Arabia. The French conquered them back, and the fighting nations came to a peace with no true winner of the war. After the war, Bowser bought French West Africa and other African territories owned by European powers. Politics France is a monarchy and the emperor is Napoleon Bonapart. He has ruled France as the emperor sinse CE 1723. France is partially democratic, with the people electing members of the National Assembly, The Prime Minister, however, is not elected, and stays in office for life. The current Prime Minister is Gaston. Category:Places Category:Countries in the UnWorld Category:Countries